


Inksquared

by MrProphet



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Inkheart trilogy belongs to Cornelia Funke.</p></blockquote>





	Inksquared

Meggie had the vault built especially for the Book, because she did not know and did not want to find out what it meant.

Farid had found it, and after he brought it back to her – the last time she had ever seen it – had offered to burn it for her. Meggie had been tempted, but for all that had happened to her she could never have burned a book, especially not now that she knew each book to contain a world far larger than its narrative. And yet…

The Book – which she had read, but only in the silence of her head – was in a familiar hand. Orpheus had written of the real world, and woven a story wherein he went back to that world and managed to obtain control of Inkheart through Fenoglio’s estate, creating a revised text of his own design and thus regaining his power over ‘his’ world.

Could it have worked? Meggie wondered. She saw no sign of it, and part of her suspected that, by trying to write a narrative which offered control of reality, Orpheus had instead created a separate book world in which he had become lost, living out his dreams in that fiction, or in the fictional Inkworld of that other world. The thought of it, of that ever decreasing spiral stair of worlds, was almost enough to drive her mad.

So she had the vault built, by craftsmen who would never have been part of the story and so never appeared in the pages of Inkheart for Orpheus to read them, and sealed the book inside it. It was dark in the vault, and on the lintel above the door she had Fenoglio write that the darkness within was more than the absence of light; that it would swallow any light. If Orpheus ever did return, he would not be able to learn where he was, nor write or read anything to give him power.

If he ever returned, he would die in the vault.

And no-one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> The Inkheart trilogy belongs to Cornelia Funke.


End file.
